Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee
Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee is a spin-off of Ed,Edd n Eddy and is also a parody of the HBO series Tales From The Crypt. Opening Sequence: The Screen Opens on a stormy night in the Cal-De-sac as Bach's Toccata and fuge in D minor plays as the camera goes into Double Dee's House and into his Garage that looks like a mausoleum and the camera shows a figure playing the fuge the figure is revealed to be Double Dee in a Phantom of the Opera mask who laughs evily as the screen ins covered in blood with the show's title. Episode 1 Franken-Ed : Dr. Doble Dee tells us the tale of an accident happening in the cal-de-sac involving Kevin's bike and Ed in a tale he calls "Franken-ED" Franken-ED plot: One day in the cal de sac Kevin and the other kids play in the streets with the Eds as Kevin rides his Bike he accidentally runs over Ed who dies. At the night Ed's buriral,Edd and Eddy dig up Ed's Coffin and take him back to Edd's Lab where Edd reveals he's the great,great,great grandson of Dr.Frankenstein and brings Ed back to life.Ed soon decides to seek revenge on Kevin for killing him and Ed does so and soon the kids form an angry mob and chase the Eds to the Peach Creek mini golf course and Edd and Ed enter inside the windmill while Eddy is geting beaten up by the other kids Johnny then proceeds to light the windmill on fire Edd is then knocked out after he bumps his head on a beam inside the windmill and Ed carries him out of the burning windmill then the kids attack the monster but are suddenly stopped by another monster who is revealed to be May Kanker who resembles the Bride of Frankenstein. The Episode ends with the Kankers Chasing Ed,Edd and Eddy while they're screaming "RUN AWAY!!!" Trivia: As Edd and Eddy sneak into the cemetery they walk past another cemetery labeled "Pet Sematary" and the Ed monster looking like the character Victor Pascow from the film adaptation of Stephen King's novel "Pet Sematary" Episode 2 The EDorcist: Dr.Double Dee tells us the tale when Sarah was possessed by a demon Plot: One Day in Ed's House Sarah wakes up very very angry. Sarah attacks Ed in front of their mom and dad and also attacks Jimmy when he says "Good Morning"to her. Ed tells Edd and Eddy that there's something wrong with Sarah and Edd,tells him to bring Sarah to his house.Ed brings Sarah on a dog leash along with a shock coller to Edd's house Edd then proceeds to give Sarah an MRI in which the scan shows that she's possesed by a demon. Edd then tells Eddy to read from the bible as Ed ties Sarah to Edd's bed as Edd sprinkles holy water on Sarah excorcising the demon out of Sarah for good but in a bizzare twist Eddy becomes possesed by the demon as Double Dee and Ed say "Uh Oh." Episode 3 Little Ed of Horrors: In this Special Episode, Dr. Double Dee introduces the story as a musical episode with music conducted by maestro Louie D.Deville and his orchestra of Demons. Plot: In Skid Row a town 30 miles away from Lemon Brook and Peach Creek,a lowly florist's apprentice named Seymour Krelbourn (Edd) discovers a fly-trap like plant whom he calls Audrey II after his blue haired female co-worker Audrey Furlquard (Marie Kanker) however his boss Mr.Mushnik(Eddy) wasn't impressed until it brought in costemers who hear how Seymour found it through a musical number ("Da-Doo") after the store closes the plant starts wilting and Seymour begs it to grow through song ("Grow for me") Seymour accidantally cuts his finger on a rose thorn and drops blood on the plant which miraculously comes back to life mean while Audrey sings about how she wants to be with Seymour ("Somewhere that's green").The next Day Audrey comes to work with a black eye from her abbusive boyfriend who's a proffesional in which Mr. Mushnik responds "What the H-E- double hockey stick knd of proffesional rides a motorcycle and has a black leather jacket?" Category:TV Series